New Generation
by Emiko Sora
Summary: Modern HTTYD and Hiccup is you typical loner and loser at The Performing Arts Dragon High and everyone wonders how he got in and he never tells. But he also has a secret... he is the famous dancer known as 'The Dragon', and no one knows who he is...yet. Summary sucks... The edited version of The Beat


**Hello everyone! I know it's been forever since you have had an update from me, but I am back and ready to party!**

**I am so sorry for the wait though, I was originally going to have this updated and ready by March, but thing happen. Plus having an idiot of family who are klutz, my dad manages to break my laptop, so now I have to write my chapters on school computers and when I go to the library, so I will try to update every other week, but if I can't please understand.**

**Now what everyone has been waiting for the re-edited The Beat!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and everything belongs to Dreamworks.**

The night was crisp and cool with a sense of mystery to it. Well that's how Hiccup thought of it.

**Hiccups P.O.V**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, age 17 and I attend The Performing Arts Dragon High. It was another Saturday night ready for my only job I actually have with my friend Gobber. Gobber is like an uncle to me, he's the closet friend to my father the mayor Stoick of Berk.

Berk is a rather small town, but it was full of interesting thing. It's full of talented people for starters and the town has a nostalgic feel as I walked to my job. The breeze tickled my face as the full moon was high above my head.

This was favorite day of the week, going to my job and enjoying the nightly walk. At school I'm a loner, klutz and a nobody, but on Saturday's I'm someone. I'm known as 'The Dragon' at the popular club 'The Beat'. It's a secret between me, Gobber, and my best friend Vivian, who I will talk about later. Being at that club was a blessing ever since my mother passed away 10 years ago.

Ever since my mother died, my dad has tried to get rid of my dreams of becoming a performer because he thought it was a waste of my time. When I was younger my mom ignored my dad and gave me the courage to continue my dream even after her untimely death. Though I never really had the same passion for it after her death, but when Gobber, an old friend of dad with his niece Vivian came to live in Berk, I got that passion back. Vivian helped me out of my shell again and Gobber taught me so much more, but when Gobber offer me the gig about I year ago I was hesitant because I had no idea if it would work out, but after a knock on my head by Vivian and a long thought process I decided for it. It was the greatest decision I have ever made in my life. Though what is odd is that I never gave myself the 'Dragon' name. My fans from my school gave me the interesting name. Though I had a feeling it had to do with the mascot of our school, a dragon. Though I never had a complaint about the name, I liked it.

As I came closer to the club I saw people from my school lined outside of the entrance ready to come in. I groaned when I saw who else was in the line; Ruffnut and Tuffnut the main pain in the butts of my everyday life, Fishlegs who just hangs with them because he wants to, my cousin Snoutlout and Astrid, my first love.

This sucked because to get to the employee entrance I had to pass the line and go around back. I just hope I could walk past them with getting noticed, but as it shows I have the worst of luck.

"Well look who it is?" Tuffnut said.

'_Crap…'_ I thought.

"It's Hiccup the Useless." His twin said.

"Hello to you too." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes, but before I could get away Snoutlout grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me back towards them.

"Come on cousin, it's not like we were going to do anything we just wanted to say hello and goodbye." He said as he threw me to the ground.

As always like hyenas the twins laughed, Fishlegs did nothing and Astrid said nothing. Pathetic really; as much as I loved her I couldn't do much because she's dating my cousin and I know she could better. Maybe not with me, though the idea hurts me, but she could do better because my cousin wasn't worth it.

I sighed and picked myself up and dusted the dust off my pants. As quickly as I got up I left, not even bothering to say anything knowing that it's just a waste of my time.

I manage to avoid any other conflict as I pulled out my key to the entrance and entered into the club.

"Hiccup!" I heard a voice shout.

I turn and I see Vivian who called my name and Gobber her uncle.

Gobber was an interesting man; he lost his left leg and right hand during a war and now is the owner to the most popular club for the youth in Berk. Gobber had blonde hair with a braided mustache, black pants and a green shirt.

Vivian was an interesting girl, and you can see why with her long dark brown hair, slightly curvy build with long legs like a supermodel's, busty frame, mocha coffee skin, and big bright green eyes with a gold ring around the pupils. She was also wearing a white v-neck shirt, with a black tank top underneath, torn blue jeans and black ballet flats.

Ya I know I sound a bit descriptive, but I can't deny a pretty lady. At first glance you wouldn't think that her and Gobber were related, even I couldn't tell when I first meet her, but family is family.

"Finally, you're here! I thought you weren't going to make it." Teased Vivian.

"Know how his father is I thought he would keep locked in house, so he doesn't do anything bad." Gobber added.

I rolled my eyes, "Gobber, my dad may be stubborn, but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

Vivian laughed, "With that aside Hiccup, hurry up and get changed, your butt was late and you don't have time to goof off."

I snorted, "What are you my mother?" I teased.

She just rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of my shirt, dragging me to the changing room.

"With you, I feel like I am." She said.

**Well everyone this is as much as I can give you for now! A snipit of whats to come and don't worrk I'll do my best to update soon. **

**Review if you liked what you read so far or what you want fixed.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
